


(Никаких) чудес для Дерека Хейла

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Halloween, Loneliness, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pumpkins, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, season 1 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Хэллоуинское лисье-тыквенное АУ к первому сезону, в котором встретились два одиночества





	(Никаких) чудес для Дерека Хейла

Опомнился он поздно – 30 октября вечером или скорее ночью, когда все давно позакрывалось, кроме магазинов на заправке, «Джунглей» и нескольких баров, в которых в любом случае не нашел бы нужного. Конечно, если бы он под покровом ночи решил стащить пару тыкв с лужаек ближайших к лесу домов, никто не подумал бы на него. После того как с Дерека официально и очень публично, спасибо шерифу Стилински, сняли подозрения в убийстве сестры, в городе его скорее жалели, но Дерек никогда не искал легких путей, таким уж он уродился – с когтями, клыками, исчезающей по желанию монобровью, безрассудной влюбчивостью и вечным стремлением усложнять себе жизнь. Вот он и потащился в единственный круглосуточный супермаркет в округе в надежде прикупить тыкву только для того, чтобы выпотрошить бедняжку и вырезать на ней страшную рожу, ведь психотерапевт мисс Морелл вознамерилась превратить его и без того жалкое существование в настоящий ад своими «домашними заданиями». Если вы не можете говорить о родных, сказала она невыносимо ровным абсолютно не осуждающим тоном, попробуйте делать вещи, которые приносили радость им и вам, когда они были живы. Лора любила фонари из тыкв, а он… Ладно. Ему они тоже нравились – раньше.  
Маму заботила экология, потому он отправился пешком – с одной стороны, еще немного усложнил себе жизнь, а с другой, чуть меньше навредил природе и заодно насладился красотой осенних звезд. На обратном пути их заволокло тучами, что обещало паршивый Хэллоуин, а чертова тыква была ровно настолько большой, чтобы не помещаться подмышкой и, да, снова усложнить ему жизнь. А если бы он поддался импульсу и купил вторую, которая осталась лежать в пустом лотке одна-одинешенька, совсем как он сам на своей слишком большой для одного и слишком твердой новой кровати, таращась в пустоту двумя коричневатыми гнилостными пятнами? Черт. Пришлось вернуться с полпути и потом нести тыквы, сложив пирамидкой и прижав нижнюю к животу – не тяжело, зато чертовски неудобно. Верхняя глазела на Дерека всю дорогу до дома и вертелась, покачиваясь с боку на бок, будто неваляшка.  
Он не смог ее зарезать. Из первой – безупречно круглой и ровной – получился отличный фонарь. Семечки и грубые волокна из середины он выгреб когтями и отнес к деревьям на краю двора, чтобы еноты и белки тоже отпраздновали Хэллоуин, а мякоть сложил в контейнер и спрятал в холодильник. Выбросит ближе к Дню Благодарения, когда перестанет мучить совесть за перевод продукта. Поместив внутрь чайную свечку, он выставил фонарь на крыльцо и старательно повернул оскалом вперед, а вторую тыкву пристроил рядом.  
Через три часа безуспешных попыток уснуть Дерек вылез из постели и забрал тыкву в дом. Начался дождь, нечего ей было мокнуть. Внутри фонаря в прудике из дождевой воды плавала потухшая, выгоревшая наполовину свечка. Закорючка фитиля слишком походила на знак вопроса, и Дерек отвел глаза.  
Он проспал до полудня и неплохо выспался под взглядом подгнившей тыквы. Которая куда-то подевалась! В спальне еще пахло дождем и круглосуточным супермаркетом и легкой озоновой сладостью, но больше никто не смотрел на него!  
После яичницы Дерек почти смирился с тем, что просто видел очень живой и подробный сон. Вам одиноко, безмятежно констатировала у него в голове доктор Морелл, вам нужны социальные связи. Как давно вы разговаривали с кем-нибудь не по делу? Она же напоминала про маленькие шаги и достижимые цели, так что Дерек обулся и вышел на крыльцо. Для тренировки сгодится и разговор с тыквой.  
Только вот ее не было на крыльце. Чертова глазастая тыква исчезла, как провалилась, как будто ее укатили не наевшиеся семечками еноты и белки, или вдобавок к глазам она отрастила себе ноги и утопала в страну счастливых тыкв к папе, маме, сестренке и возлюбленному. Или возлюбленной. Словом, бросила Дерека, пока он ее не уничтожил. Что ж, он бы и сам себя бросил.  
Ни хрена не работала эта психотерапия.  
Из-под крыльца показался сначала черный нос, а потом и морда целиком – рыжая, усатая, определенно лисья, правда, пахло от нее свежей тыквенной мякотью, как если бы ее обладатель не то что выкупался в тыквенном соке, а был целиком вырезан из сладкого оранжевого нутра.  
– Это частная собственность, – сказал Дерек.  
– Ха! – сказала рыжая морда и, сверкнув карим глазом, убралась в подкрылечный сумрак.  
Ну и черт с тобой, не сказал Дерек. Вместо болтовни он выгреб из холодильника остатки бекона, последнее яйцо, немного вчерашней тыквы и вынес во двор. Присутствие лисы выдавало только быстрое тук-тук прямо под ногами.  
– Приятного аппетита, – выдавил Дерек. Совершенно не по делу, как наказала добрый доктор психотерапевт.  
Лисье фырканье с некоторой натяжкой сошло за смущенное спасибо. Так себе диалог получился, но надо же было с чего-то начинать.  
Дерек уселся на влажные ступеньки рядом с натужно улыбающимся фонарем и сидел очень тихо, вдыхая глубоко и медленно, выдыхая еще медленнее, чтобы не подавиться тем, что годами подпирало горло. Минут через двадцать рыжий нарушитель границ частной собственности устал бороться с искушением и соблаговолил откушать. Чавкал он так, будто не ел с рождения, взвизгивал и тявкал, и как-то почти жужжал, но почему-то Дерек сомневался, что лис нахваливает еду. Он словно рассказывал что-то. Что-то вроде истории о пропавшей глазастой тыкве. Судя по весьма эмоциональному верещанию в ней было несколько драматических поворотов и пара загадок, может, даже чудес, но места для страны счастливых тыкв в ней точно не нашлось, что несколько примирило Дерека с действительностью.  
Хвост с белым концом ритмично, как метроном, перелетал со стороны на сторону, гипнотизируя. В трансе Дерек сначала молчал, а потом взял и вывалил печальную повесть своей жизни. О том, как любил и погубил Пейдж, как купился на штучки Кейт и лишился семьи, как дядя Питер очнулся от многолетней комы, чтобы убить Лору, как вынужден был в итоге сдать его в Эйкен хаус, пока Питер не накусал себе новую стаю. Когда Дерек закончил, лис сидел прямо перед ним, касаясь лапами ботинок, и в его блестящих карих глазах отражалась зареванная, как в детстве, физиономия Дерека.  
– Никаких чудес, в общем, – подытожил он, шмыгнув носом.  
Лис дернул ушами. С сомнением? Сочувственно? От него до сих пор исходил запах свежеразрезанной тыквы, теперь с беконом и сырым яйцом, но в нем не было ничего звериного или хотя бы лесного, а если бы и было, едва ли Дерек сумел бы распознать эмоции животного по химическим сигналам. Значит, выбор оставался за ним. Дерек выбрал сочувствие, тем более что лис, не отводя взгляда, поставил одну лапу ему на ботинок, отчего внутри распустился один из многочисленных узлов.  
– Черт, да ты лучше моего психотерапевта. У нее лицо, как маска, она друид и умеет скрывать свои чувства от вервольфа, поэтому я никогда не знаю, что она думает. Она задает мне домашние задания. Вот ты, наверное, не стал бы мучить меня.  
Лис, тявкнув, передвинул на ботинок вторую лапу, и Дерек улыбнулся.  
Облака поредели, и в просвет между ними выглянуло солнце, пустив по лисьему меху яркие блики. Лис был молодой с поджарым телом и длинными лапами, роскошный хвост насобирал из травы сухих сосновых иголок и желтый березовый листок, но в остальном лис был удивительно чистым, как если бы жил не в лесу, а у кого-то дома, где его недавно выкупали и расчесали. Мысль о купании лиса в ванне казалась забавной в той же степени, что и нелепой. Лис вывалил розовый язык, словно соглашаясь.  
– Определенно лучше Морелл, – сказал ему Дерек и потянулся погладить блестящий загривок, но стоило коснуться мягкого теплого меха, лис вытаращил глаза и заверещал. Его встряхнуло и подняло в воздух – взъерошенного, с растопыренными лапами и поджатым к животу хвостом. Секунду спустя лис начал светиться. Сияние шло изнутри и усиливалось, будто он был лампочкой в светильнике с регулятором интенсивности, который постепенно выворачивали на максимум. Дерек никогда не видел ничего настолько странного и удивительного, но он изменил мнение, когда лис вспыхнул сверхновой и рухнул на траву, превратившись в человека.  
– На хер такие чудеса, чувак! – сообщил хриплым, довольно низким голосом бывший лис. У него заполошно колотилось сердце, запах рапортовал о страхе, шоке, радости и… возбуждении?! а выражения лица сменяли друг друга с поразительной скоростью. В темных волосах запутались сосновые иголки и похожий на сказочную золотую монету березовый лист.  
– Не называй меня «чувак», – оторопев, сказал Дерек. Из-под клетчатой фланелевой рубашки у бывшего лиса выглядывала зеленая футболка с макаронным монстром, джинсы и заношенные кеды быстро темнели от мокрой травы. Лицо с совершенно лисьей улыбкой казалось знакомым, но откуда бы ему знать этого… старшеклассника?  
– А как еще мне тебя называть, если ты не представился? Нет, я знаю, что ты Дерек Хейл, но невежливо же. Я, кстати, Стайлз, – Стайлз? Дерек завис, когда перед его лицом появилась рука. Он уставился на длинные сильные пальцы и выпуклые вены на запястье, как зачарованный, и очнулся, лишь уловив запах смущения. Еле успел поймать влажную ладонь в свою и сжать, тщательно рассчитывая силу. – Ты меня вряд ли помнишь, но мы встречались в участке, когда тебя привезли для допроса, а я принес отцу обед.  
Отцу? Дерека допрашивал шериф Стилински и в допросную действительно кто-то пытался зайти, но он был расстроен и зол настолько, что не обратил внимания на пришедшего.  
– Ты сын шерифа?  
– Единственный и неповторимый! – просиял Стайлз, и хоть этот свет определенно не был магическим, Дерек смотрел на него, как на чудо.  
– Но ты же лис, а шериф не оборотень, – он бы заметил.  
– Не поверишь, чувак… – Дерек оскалился. – Дерек! Дерек, ты не поверишь, я еще и тыква. Спасибо, что купил.  
Что. Ну и бред.  
– Говорю же, не поверишь, – Стайлз усмехнулся, но улыбка его не погасла. – Классные брови, чу… Дерек.  
От мгновенного перескока на другую тему зашумело в голове. К тому же Стайлз, похоже, читал мысли, потому что вернулся к лисам и тыквам, как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Отец не оборотень, тут ты прав. Я тоже нет, по крайней мере, насколько мне известно, хотя после подобного поневоле начнешь сомневаться. Я и в магию-то не особенно верил до тех пор, пока все это не случилось. Однако оно случилось, я был тыквой и лисой, а ты вон вообще потомственный вервольф, который ходит на психотерапию к друиду, и твои слова подразумевают, что где-то существуют лисы-оборотни…  
– Кицуне, – вставил Дерек, и Стайлз согласно кивнул.  
– … и, может, через минуту ты скажешь, что и вампиры бывают, и единороги с драконами, и бог весть, какая еще сверхъестественная живность, и мне придется поверить, потому что, ну, живой вервольф, чувак. Круто, хоть и выносит мозг похлеще дробовика в упор.  
Дерек спустил ему с рук второго «чувака», только потому что пока не понял, хочет он заткнуть этот бурливый фонтан, или насладиться по полной. Обычно ему нравилось, когда люди говорили по делу, но сейчас было интересно, что еще расскажет Стайлз, прежде чем доберется до сути. И у него был приятный голос.  
– Черт, вся жопа вымокла, лисом это не мешало, – Стайлз стремительно подобрал под себя ноги и встал резко, потеряв равновесие. Пришлось поймать его за локоть, чтобы он перестал махать руками. Оказалось, что они с Дереком одного роста. – Спасибо, ч… Дерек.  
Стайлз молчал с полминуты, не сводя с него глаз. Пахло от него так, что Дерек целиком покрылся мурашками, но потом Стайлз опустил взгляд, прокашлялся и отошел на шаг, заливаясь румянцем. Дерек отдернул руку, как ошпаренный. Старшеклассник, напомнил он себе, отец – шериф.  
– В общем, мы со Скоттом, это мой бро, – снова перескочил на другую тему Стайлз, – в последнее время видимся только в школе. У него завелась подружка, классная, я за него рад, честно!!! Но у него теперь на все вопросы только один ответ – Эллисон. Лидия, я тебе потом про нее расскажу, она богиня, живое воплощение красоты и гениальности на нашей грешной земле, по-прежнему не обращает на меня внимания, отец постоянно занят на работе и даже спать домой не всегда приходит. Как ты сказал, кстати, была фамилия той суки, которая устроила пожар в вашем доме?  
– Арджент.  
– Черт, как Эллисон… Ладно, пока не важно. Ты же понимаешь, что я должен буду сказать отцу, что это она сделала? Он поднял ваше дело, когда твой дядя убил твою сестру, я видел папку у него на столе. Не волнуйся, я не выдам…  
– Стайлз, – оборвал его Дерек. – Не надо сейчас об этом.  
– А, да. Да, прости. У меня бывает, я…  
– Стайлз.  
– Короче, мне было тоскливо, я сидел один целую неделю, домашку переделал на месяц вперед, от игр уже глаза в кучку, вот я и рылся в интернете, – сошедший румянец снова начал набирать цвет, – читал разное… На одном сайте, дурацком, прямо тебе скажу, я откопал что-то вроде заклинания для тех, кого бро… кому оди… кому кто-то ну… – он замолчал на миг, потом упрямо поднял голову и посмотрел на Дерека. – Мне хотелось быть кому-то нужным. Чтобы меня ценили.  
Сердце его билось быстро, но ровно. Дерек кивнул.  
– На сайте говорилось, что заклинание поможет найти такого человека, а я… мне было очень надо, Дерек.  
Он опять кивнул. Стайлз вздохнул и, наконец, отвел глаза.  
– Я прочитал его вслух и в тот же момент оказался в соседнем городе в супермаркете в лотке с тыквами. И меня никто не хотел покупать.  
Дерек представил, каково ему пришлось, и нахмурился.  
– Но ты вернулся. Дальше ты знаешь. Потом ты занес меня в дом и уснул, а я сделался лисом почему-то и перепугался до усрачки почти буквально. Не мог же я нагадить у тебя в доме, ты же купил меня. Я выбрался и спал под крыльцом, пока ты не вышел. Вуаля! – Стайлз растопырил руки и встряхнул ладонями. – Спасибо, что купил, не зарезал и накормил. И превратил обратно в человека. – Руки сжались в кулаки и спрятались в карманы слишком широких джинсов. – Прости, что вывалил на тебя все это. Такая себе получилась гадость без сладости. А ведь еще даже не темно! Теперь твоя очередь.  
Дерек недоуменно воззрился на Стайлза. Тот вытащил руки из карманов и всплеснул обеими, будто это что-то объясняло. Когда Дерек нахмурился сильнее, он закатил глаза и согнул пальцы в самом нелепом подобии когтей, которое Дерек только видел, в довершение образа, оскалившись и зарычав.  
– Покажи, как ты обращаешься.  
Почему бы и нет.  
– Вау! – Дерек ожидал чего угодно, кроме восторга и нового всплеска возбуждения. – Приходи сегодня вечером ко мне вместе раздавать конфеты и пугать детей? Отец будет на работе, Скотт с Эллисон… Никто не догадается, что ты не в маске!  
Кора обожала такие штуки.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, и Стайлз снова улыбнулся. Его глаза поймали солнечный луч и вспыхнули золотом, как если бы он был бетой. При мысли о том, что Стайлз мог бы быть в стае – в его, Дерека стае, – внутри разлилось тепло. В конце концов, может, мир и припас для него чудо-другое, – приду.

конец


End file.
